1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning between teeth and surrounding areas in the mouth. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite tool for dislodging particles between teeth as well as from other areas in the mouth which accumulate food and other debris.
2. Art Background
Conventional toothpicks are well-known and are recognized as rigid pieces of wood or plastic sharpened to a point at one or both ends. Conventional toothpicks are used for cleaning out debris, specifically between teeth, by poking and wedging the toothpick point between the teeth so as to dislodge accumulated particulate matter. The pointed ends of conventional toothpicks are not particularly useful for cleaning other portions of the mouth such as the areas between the gums and cheek and behind the farthest teeth.
Conventional toothpicks suffer a number of disadvantages despite their wide use and application. The pointed tip can be hazardous in that careless use may puncture a gum or cut inner portions of the mouth. Further, the use of a pointed tip often proves ineffective for dislodging food particles from the other hard to reach regions of the mouth because the tip itself is hard to maneuver to an exact location and is not effectively used as a scoop. Often, to clean portions of the mouth other than between teeth, it is necessary to resort to a finger or other oral implement or rinse which may not always be convenient.
It would be a great advantage and, is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide an oral cleaning device which is suitable for both cleaning between teeth and for other areas inside the mouth.